Flower of the Little Bumble Bee
by Sammy Kleww
Summary: So, Where exactly did Cosmo get that pretty purple flower from, and why didn't she remember that it was hers to begin with? One-shot, First person writing exercise, so don't take this as seriously as you would my other fan-fictions... AKA Super Short. Thank you for reading, and Enjoy the show.


Wanna hear something sick and twisted?

Heh, I bet you won't like it very much.

You see... I liked this girl...

This girl was beautiful; I couldn't stop looking at her. I'm surprised no one noticed. I'm surprised no one questioned me about it, even if they had their suspicions.

Well first, Let me start by saying; My name is Charmy Bee. I work with Espio and Vector, they're detectives and I'm learning how to become one myself. Together, we're Team Chaotix, and we'll do anything for money. Well, nearly anything. Vector has this weird motto about customers, but I don't remember it too well. I just nod and pretend to listen while I eat my honey. It's about the only thing that can make me happy all the time, no matter what happens.

Well... On one job (It was actually a phony since Vector is so delusional when it comes to Vanilla...) We went into outer space. That's where I met her; She was really pretty. Her name was...

... _Cosmo_.

I didn't talk to her much. I didn't have to. It was love at first sight. I guess her being a plant and me a bee didn't help much, but she was everything I could ask for; kind, gentle... Ahh, but you don't want to hear me babble on and on about how amazing she is, right? Okay, so let's move on.

We got lost in space once and we happened to find Tails' huge ship, the Blue Typhoon. So we pretty much docked and asked for repairs after I broke the navigation system. (But it was really Vector's fault!)

So as Tails started to fix our ship, she came... Cosmo, the most beautiful flower I had ever seen... And the only one that could even talk. Still. The girl of my dreams was talking to _him_ instead. I managed to play stupid in front of Vector and Espio, but I was super jealous. Even worse, Vector wanted to play matchmaker with Tails and Cosmo! I can't even begin to explain how frustrating that was. Well, I played along. I couldn't let the guys know I liked her, they'd tease me and tell me I was no good for her... Which in the end, they would have been right anyway.

Soon after the first failed love attempt I managed to sneak off on my own and make this silk Flower, it was purple and lavender that just was glittering with beauty (Not that it could compare to Cosmo...) I didn't have much to work with, but I found a stick I could use as a stem and glued the flower on with white school glue Cream was using to make some arts and crafts for her mom. I was so excited to give the flower to her that I didn't even wait for the glue to dry.

I found Cosmo carrying some boxes in the hallways and I froze. You know, admitting your feelings is really hard! But, in the end, I was brave and I gave her my flower. She was upset at first because she thought it was real, but then she smiled at me when she realized I made it for her... She _smiled_ at _me! _It was the best moment ever! In my excitement I accidentally knocked the flower off of it's stem. I'm such an _idiot! _But, she didn't care... In fact, she found a small pink box to put it in and she thanked me for the lovely gift before she hurried off; She was planning something and was busy. I was just happy she smiled at me, to be honest. I went to go find Espio and Vector, but by the time I did they were about to Follow Tails, who was Following Cosmo... And then more stupid love match making stuff happened, all Vector's idea of course. All failed regardless. Though Tails and Cosmo... They... Seemed to be more comfortable with each other...

Eventually the party finally started (No thanks to that Knuckle head who cant take a joke!) And me and Esipo were making people sitting on the table laugh while Cosmo was standing by herself near the window. I was about to go over there and drag her over to dance a little, try to make her smile again when Tails beat me to the punch. I couldn't help but to watch, to see if he was going to make a move... And then, there it was!_ My _flower! I still don't know how in the world he got it, but he did. And he gave it to Cosmo. Her eyes lit up with delight and she thanked him, she looked so happy... I wanted to cry.

Because that was _my _Flower.

And_ he _won her heart over with it.


End file.
